Volver al hogar
by alicia en sanbklandia
Summary: los cuatro hermanos vuelven a narnia. susan aun ama a caspian. al volver una mision que aslan encargara a susan, llevara a pensar que ella esta muerta.. mi primer fic jij
1. Chapter 1

VOLVER:

VOLVER:

Sentados en la sala, los hermanos Pevencie recordaban su ultimo paso por narnia, especialmente pedro y susand.

Había algo que acomplejaba a cada uno de ellos, sabían que no volverían a narnia. Pero a susand le ocurría algo en su interior, no podía olvidarlo a el, a Caspian.

De pronto Lucy hablo:

que haremos ahora ya han pasado mas de 6 meses, nuestro padre murió y nuestra madre esta muy enferma.

No lo se lu.- respondió edmund

Quizás solo queda resignarnos a nuestra vida, ya que ahora solo ustedes podrán volver a narnia.

De pronto sintieron una brisa fresca, algo los llamaba pero lo mas extraño era que a susand y a pedro también los llevaba.

Así aparecieron en el lugar de la última batalla en narnia. Susand y setter se preguntaban que hacían allí:

que se supone que hacemos aquí, se suponía que no volveríamos- dijo susand

así es yo también creía eso pero al parecer algo quiere que hagamos.

Pero que será, se supone q ahora narnia esta en paz, caspian es el rey y no hay ningún oponente- dijo lu.

Así es pero algo ocurrirá estoy seguro, por ahora solo queda buscar un refugio, por que esta oscureciendo.

Así se adentraron en el bosque más cercano.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de beruna :

-Señor han vuelto revolucionarios que están escondidos por los rincones de beruna- dijo un soldado al gran rey Caspian.

-Pero que esta ocurriendo?, se supone que todos eran felices- dijo caspian-

- si lo se señor, pero algo extraño ocurre.-

- así parece, manden a una ronda por cada lugar.

-Como guste.

Y así caspian se hundió nuevamente en los pensamientos, pensando en aquella mujer que le robo el corazón.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Susand caminaba mirando con extrañeza el lugar de pronto ante ellos apareció el ASLAN.

- Que sucede ASLAN, porque susand y yo regresamos- pregunto pitter

- su madre a muerto, su vida debe continuar y que mejor lugar que este. Dijo el león.

- QUE?? Dijeron los cuatro.

- Así es, en lo que concierne en su hogar, su castillo fue reconstruido y ahí podrán reinar. Ahora si me disculpan me gustaría hablar unos momentos a solas con susand.

Ella extrañada por tal comportamiento del león camino hacia el y se alejo un poco de sus hermanos.

Que sucede Aslan?-

Tiempos difíciles vienen, necesito mandarte a una misión sin que tus hermanos se enteren de esta.

Deacuerdo de que trata?

Existe en la lejanía un ejercito de arqueros y narnianos que buscan una poderosa piedra que nos servirá de ayuda cuando sea necesario. Los enemigos la buscan por que saben que es la única opción que tenemos es por eso que necesito a alguien al mando de las tropas.

Y porque yo?- pregunto su.

Por que solo alguien con un corazón guerrero los puede guiar , pitter no puede ya que debe cuidar de tus hermanos y contactarse con el rey caspian para ver en que están los ataques, Edmundo debe pelear al lado de pitter y lucia aun esta muy pequeña.

Susan al escuchar el nombre caspian sintió que su corazón latía a mil.

pero aun tengo una duda Aslan, por que ellos no pueden saber lo que ocurre?

Por que querrán acompañarte y ya todos sabrán cual es tu misión.

Este bien veré la mejor forma de que no sospechen.

GRACIAS:

Siempre estoy para ayudar- dijo susand.

Entonces Aslan se dirigió a todos los otros hermanos y les comunico lo que estaba sucediendo:

el presentimiento de un mal mas grande que la bruja blanca se acerca, deben dirigirse lo mas pronto posible a su castillo luego al reino de beruna para así planear junto al rey de dicha ciudad lo que se debe hacer, en cuento a el estará muy contento por verlos- dijo mirando a susand.

Los 4 se miraron sin saber lo que ocurría.

Así se encaminaron hacia carl paravel, pero cuando se dirigían hacia allá:

Donde esta su pregunto pitter.

no lo se, creí que iba contigo- respondió Edmundo

no , creí que iba con Lucy-

no conmigo no ha andado.

Demonios – dijo pitter

Que?

Apresurémonos ay que llegar luego al castillo para poder dirigirnos abejuna donde nos podrán ayudar en su búsqueda.

Así una vez que llegaron al castillo se cambiaron y se dirigieron a betuna. Ahí los recibió el portero quien mando el anuncio al rey caspian:

su alteza, los reyes de cairl paravel. dijo. Caspian contento de volver a ver a los dos hermanos ya que sabía que los otros dos no podían entrar y se asombro al ver pitter pero algo le llamo la atención.

Pitter que gusto verte creí que no regresarías.

Lo mismo pensábamos nosotros.

Donde esta susand?. Pegunto luego de saludar a Lucy y a Edmundo.

No lo se. La perdimos en el camino, es por eso que hemos venido, necesitamos que nos ayudes a buscar. Dijo

Caspian sentía que su corazón latía a mil y se despedazaba al saber que podía estar en peligro.

como que se ha perdido- pregunto preocupado poniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

No lo se, solo de un momento para otro ya no estaba.

Mandare tropas ahora mismo para que salgan en su búsqueda. Dijo caspian.

Gracias, ah otra cosa no se si aslan te ha comentado, un nuevo mal se avecina.

Si lo se.pero cuéntame como es que regresaron e suponía que Susana y tu no volverían.

Nuestra madre murió- dijo Lucy

No saben cuanto lo siento, pero no entiendo.

Eso quiere decir que yo y susand nos quedaremos para siempre aquí.

Ahora caspian mas que nunca quería encontrar a susand, la amaba y sabia que ella también…


	2. la mision comienza

Encuentro con mi tropa

La mision se inicia

Caminaba susan detrás de sus hermanos cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo, pero al tratar de gritar le fue inútil ya que se dio cuenta de quien la había tomado por sorpresa:

Alteza, tengo ordenes de llevarla directamente al cuartel de nuestras tropas, una misión importante nos ha dado aslan, nos comunico que usted la conocía.- dijo un centauro.

Así es ahora explícame, tu sabes de que trata exactamente esa piedra- pregunto su.

Esa es la piedra de la vida y fuerza, capaz de guiar al más necesitado. Contesto el centauro.

Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto su

- Brok alteza, y estoy a su servicio, ahora si me disculpa, permítame guiarla.

Así se encaminaron hacia un lugar bastante apartado del bosque. Y ahí llego al encuentro con su gente. El centauro le había explicado a susan que ellos ya no tenían esperanza de lograr el objetivo y que necesitaban un buen incentivo.

Así cuando llegaron el centauro dice:

amigos míos, aquí e traído conmigo nuestra ultima esperanza, denle honores y gloria a su majestad la reina susan, la benévola.

Al entrar susan sentía la extraña sensación de ser observada por todos. Los miro, les sonrió y les dijo a las criaturas que se habían arrodillado.

levántense amigos míos, a partir de hoy seré una mas de ustedes, sin distinción, solo seré susan...

para nosotros siempre será nuestra reina, majestad.

Susan al ver que no podía oponerse se venció y luego hablo:

hoy es un día especial, a partir de hoy buscaremos la fuente, que nos dará la victoria ante el nuevo mal. La fidelidad, nuestra esperanza, nuestras espadas, armas, flechas serán nuestros mejores amigos. si es necesario daremos hasta nuestra vida. Lo único que pido para dirigiros y guiarlos es su confianza, y la confianza en ustedes mismos. ¡POR UNA NARNIA LIBRE!…. GRITO

¡POR UNA NARNIA LIBRE ¡ gritaron todos.

Un enano se acerca a susan y le dice:

su majestad mi nombre es kais , le doy mi espada y mi vida si es necesario.

Gracias kais , para comenzar necesitaremos reunir mas hombres, necesito un plano con cada lugar de narnia, reuniremos grupos en cada rincón y mandaremos espías.

Alteza y que haremos para que no sepan de su existencia, según aslan usted esta desaparecida para todos, menos para nosotros. Pregunto brok.

Atacaremos ocultos, nadie sabrá de nuestra existencia, ni menos de la mía, cuando llegue el momento se enteraran. Por ahora necesito saber si mis hermanos están bien.

No se preocupe alteza – dijo brok- uno de nuestros espías Irán a averiguar.

Gracias

Susan así vio como la cara de todos los animales, criaturas, tenían el dejo de la esperanza nuevamente.

A partir de ese día se dedico a entrenar a la tropa, arqueros, espadas……….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

UN MES DESPUES:

-Donde estas susan, hace un mes que te has perdido, tus hermanos tratan de esconder su tristeza, me haces falta, tenia la esperanza de que aparecieras tras tus hermanos cuando llegaron pero no (que cursi jijijijijiji).- decía caspian mirando al cielo.

De pronto se acerca un guardia y le dice:

alteza nuestras tropas se dirigen al bosque, para la batalla.

De acuerdo, manda un informe apenas terminen el ataque para saber la pocicion.

Como usted diga.

Caspian ya no era el mismo, su cara mostraba una profunda tristeza y todavía tenia una pequeña esperanza, había rechazado las visitas de muchachas que solo lo iban a ver, solo se interesaban por su corona. Pero susan era diferente no lo veía como el príncipe caspian. Lo admiraba y lo quería solo como caspian sin distinciones. Y lo que más le había encantado de ella era su belleza, su valentía y su coraje a la hora de luchar.

Las tropas del castillo se dirigían a paso rápido hacia el bosque, sabían donde comenzaría el ataque y además sabian que solo seria una guerrilla.

Cuando llegaron no encontraron nada, asiq solo esperaron.

Mientras que en el escondite del ejército al mando de susan ya se alistaban para la batalla, sabían de muy buena fuente donde seria.

el plan es el siguiente- dijo susan- nos escondemos tras los matorrales. Atacamos apenas ellos comiencen los ataques, no nos podrán descubrir si los hacen, la misión será fallida y no podremos recuperar la piedra. A dar la vida si es necesario, pero el lugar es favorable, es un buen escondite. Así que amigos a los caballos tenemos una misión que hacer.

Alteza y que pasara con el ejercito del castillo?- dijo un enano.

Lo protegeremos - dijo susan- pero recuerden no pueden saber de nuestra existencia. Entonces listo amigos ¡ POR NARNIA ¡

¡POR NARNIA ¡- dijeron los otros.

Así se encaminaron al bosque cuando llegaron ya estaban un poco alejados del bosque para que no los descubrieran, susan fue la primera que bajo, seguida de brok quien ya se había transformado en el mejor amigo y mano derecha de susan.

bien amigos- dijo susan- hemos llegado, depende de lo que suceda hoy se sabrá que podrá suceder mañana. Ya saben lo que hay que hacer, nos encaminaremos a pie hasta el bosque, y cuando brok de la orden entraremos en acción.

Así caminaron y pusieron en acción su plan, esperando así que el ataque comenzara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peter recordaba en silencio en su cuarto del castillo de beruna, hace mas de un mes que gobernaban junto a caspian y que habitaban con el, sus lazos de amistad con el había mejorado notablemente, el era ahora su mejor amigo desde la desaparición de su hermana.

-Peter – dijo Lucy- la cena esta lista, ah y yo también le hecho de menos.

- me hace falta, nos hace en realidad, es raro estar solo los tres.- dijo peter.

- te entiendo a mi pasa lo mismo, pero solo nos queda seguir adelante, eso es lo que ella habría querido.

- lo se LU, lo se

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el bosque ya estaba todo preparado la tropa del castillo ya había llegado y tomado sus pociciones.

Entonces las tropas enemigas comenzaron a acercarse y un representante se acerco en son de paz y dijo:

ríndanse y no les haremos daño.

Nunca- dijo un soldado- POR NARNIA- grito

POR NARNIA- dijeron los otros

Así comenzaron a pelear. Las tropas del castillo perdían notablemente su fuerza entonces cuando los que quedaban estuvieron acorralados susan le dijo a brok:

que comience el ataque ahora.

Entonces brok toco un pequeño cuerno como orden. Así comenzaron a volar flechas por todos lados.

La guardia enemiga se quedo sin palabras, se preguntaban de donde salían aquellas flechas, así empezaron a disparar flechas para cualquier lugar. Unas pasaron cerca de susan, pero esta las logro esquivar.

Las tropas enemigas al ver que sus hombres morían si saber de donde provenía el ataque huyeron, y los soldados narnianos que habían sobrevivido se preguntaban:

de donde salieron esas flechas ¿

no lo se, lo mejor será que nos dirijamos al castillo para comunicar el acontecimiento a los reyes.

Así se dirigieron sin saber y sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, sorry por el retraso es que e estado llena de pruebass y ayer tuve que recuperar clases debido al paro pero prometo subir capítulos mas seguido jija... gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior….. **__**Charito-chan**__**, **__**Integra-sama**__**, **__**maruuu93**__**, **__**magicaddiction**__**.**_

_**Bye…**_


End file.
